Bless you, Falling Star
Bless you, Falling Star is a Dark Fantasy Adventure video game by In-Verse. The game takes inspiration of several classic stories, such as William Shakespeare's stories like Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth like others, with some other motifs like Antoine de Saint-Exupery's The Little Prince, Oscar Wilde's Happy Prince and Other Tales ''among others. Mostly combining fairytale motifs, tragedy and dark fantasy motifs. This game is the finale of the "''New Trinity Project" Gameplay/Story The gameplay consists in three parts. #Scarlet's sections will be mostly platformers with defeating enemies. #Lion's sections will be adventure oriented. #Blue's sections will be action oriented. Three siblings, born in different circumstances encounter themselves in a battle of no end. That eventually led to many cities to be destroyed to the point that only few people exists, these are named "Falling Stars" or "Shining Stars". Scarlet, Lion and Blue are the protagonists of a dark futuristic approached story that is either hopeful or hopeless. Albeit Slate the angelic creature, will make things worse thanks to his or her ambitions. Characters *'Scarlet': Main heroine, The little sister among the trio. Based in The Rose from Little Prince. She is the delicate, yet strong woman that always supports her older siblings. **Voiced by Natalie Lander in English and Sayaka Senbongi in Japanese. *'Lion': The middle brother among the trio. Based in The Aviator and the Swallow. He's the spunky and temperamental middle brother that supports them. **Voiced by Robbie Daymond in English and Tasuku Hatanaka in Japanese. *'Blue': The eldest brother among the trio. Based in The titular Little Prince and Happy Prince. He always is positive and never gives up even in the worst circumstances. **Voiced by Doug Erholtz in English and Kaito Ishikawa in Japanese. *'Jet': Jet is a young boy with a fondness of plants. But he knows that sooner or later will die. Based in the titular Hamlet. **Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo in English and Aki Kanada in Japanese. *'Klein': Klein is a member of the military faction of the Population and Scarlet and Hazel's friend. He's based in Romeo from Romeo and Juliet. **Voiced by Ray Chase in English and Yuuma Uchida in Japanese. *'Hazel': Hazel is an adorable girl with odd intentions in mind. She is based in Juliet from Romeo and Juliet and Ophelia from Hamlet. **Voiced by Julie Nathanson in English and Rei Matsuzaki in Japanese. *'Green Ghost': Green ghost is an old man that is hinted to be the siblings' father. Based in The Ghost of Hamlet. **Voiced by Christopher R. Sabat in English and Kenji Nomura in Japanese. *'Slate': Slate is the main antagonist of the game, an Angelic deity. (S)He's based in several antagonists, especially King Claudius of Hamlet. Possibly a She. **Voiced by Tara Sands in English and Aimi Tanaka in Japanese. *'Hades': Meiousei, or short 'Mei', is the Underworld's messiah and gatekeeper. She now took the name instead of her original name. **Voiced by Vanessa Marshall in English and Reiko Takagi in Japanese. *'Clement': An immortal, vampire from a noble family that was contacted by a mysterious agent to see the events. **Voiced by Dave Wittenberg in English and Mamoru Miyano in Japanese. Trivia *The game is the sequel and finale of Vision: Divider Eyes and Land of the Eternal Night. *The game is arguably one of the darkest games made in In-Verse's history. Since the story is a Dark Fantasy Tragedy. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games